Far Away
by TheGirlOfManyObsessions
Summary: After five years of protecting the world, Aang finally returns to the Southern Water tribe to reunite with his love. Oneshot songfic. This was my first story, so be nice.


My addition to Kataang week. Enjoy! HAPPY KATAANG WEEK EVERYONE!!

WARNING!! STORY AS FLUFFY AND SWEET AS PINK FLUFFY BABY BUNNIES WITH COOKIES!!

This idea was completely out of boredom and this song, I just thought I could make a cute Kataang fanfiction about it. Don't worry, theres plenty of fluff to go around!!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender :( It belongs to Mike and Bryan, Nickelodean, and Viacom. Hey, don't rub it in! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!! :( WHOEVER'S LAUGHING AT ME****, YOU DON'T OWN AVATAR EITHER SO HA HA HA!!**

**I do not own this song either-seriously I'm not THAT creative! **

Anywho... ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Far Away

Five years after Ozai was defeated and the war was over. Three years after he had to leave to restore peace to the world. Three years after he had to leave her, the love of his life, not being able to look into those deep blue eyes of hers that he loved so much…

Five years after almost loosing him again. Three years of waiting for him to return, to be in his arms once more, to see that smile she loved so much…

Five years after they finally told each other they loved each other.

Now, today, he was finally coming home. No one knew he was coming.

The young airbender's eyes widened at the sight of his destination.

_This time, this place  
_

_Misused, Mistakes_

"There it is boy! The Southern Water Tribe! Yip yip!" shouted the now sixteen year old Avatar to his bison as the beautiful city came into view. The lemur flying next to them seemed pretty exited too

_Too long, too late  
_

_Who was I to make you wait_

The small village that was once filled with tiny, yet cozy homes, was now a huge, growing, city filled with beautiful buildings.

_Just one chance  
_

_Just one breath  
_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Aang smiled as they approached the city. Though it wasn't the beauty of the city that made him smile, but the beauty inside the city that surpassed the city's beauty greatly…

_'Cause you know,  
_

_you know, you know_

Aang smiled and sighed. "Katara."

_That I love you  
_

_I have loved you all along_

**Flashback**

**(Aang first sees Katara)**

**(Aang sees Katara wearing the necklace he made her)**

**(Katara kisses Aang on the cheek when he returns her necklace)**

**(Katara and Aang kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers)**

_And I miss you  
_

_been far away for far too long_

**(Katara kisses Aang on the cheek before they left the Earth King's palace)**

**(Aang opens his eyes to Katara and smiles after he's shot down by Azula)**

**(Katara and Aang dance at the dance party)**

**(Katara kisses Aang on the cheek after the dance party)**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_

_and you'll never go_

**(Aang's daydream about Katara and him kissing)**

**(Katara and Aang kiss at the invasion)**

**(Katara and Aang kiss on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon after the war is over)**

**(Aang has to leave the South Pole for 3 years.)**

At that last thought, Aang was sure he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

_Stop breathing if  
_

_I don't see you anymore_

It was the 5th anniversary of the improvement of the Southern water tribe, and there was a festival in the honor of it. Katara was now at the age of eighteen. She had been asked for her hand in marriage a few times but she turned down every single one of them. Her father was starting to get worried that she would never marry, so he went to go talk to her about this.

"Katara," Chief Hakota started, "are you alright, you turned down all dance requests from all of these men."

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

Katara sighed. "Yes dad, I'm fine."

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

"Honey, you should do something. At least dance with someone." Sokka and Suki were dancing and Toph, well, she was being Toph, but she wasn't just sitting around like Katara was, and even Zuko and Mai were dancing.

_I'd give it all  
_

_I'd give for us  
_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

"Theirs only one person I want to dance with… but he's not here."

"Who is it Katara?"

_'Cause you know,  
_

_you know, you know_

"Aang"

_That I love you  
_

_I have loved you all along_

**Flashback**

**(Katara first sees Aang)**

**(Aang gets taken by the Fire Nation)**

**(Aang gives her a necklace)**

**(Katara sees Aang after he saves the Earth Kingdom town from the volcano)**

_And I miss you  
_

_been far away for far too long_

**(Katara gets sucked into the ground and Aang is pleading and crying for them to let her go)**

**(Katara and Aang kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers)**

**(Aang gets shot down by Azula)**

**(Aang and Katara dance at the dance party in the Fire Nation)**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

**(Aang and Katara kiss at the invaision)**

**(Katara sees Aang after he defeats the Fire Lord)**

**(Aang and Katara kiss on the balcony after the war is over)**

**(Aang leaves the South Pole)**

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Tears rolled down her face at that last memory.

_So far away, so far away  
_

Aang walked in the door where a dance party was being held and looked around for the familiar set of eyes

_been far away for far too long_

When he saw the beautiful blue orbs, he broke out into a soft and gentle grin. He started walking towards their direction

_So far away, so far away  
_

Katara looked around the room, but immidently stopped when she saw a beautifly familiar sight. She immidently stood up and half ran in their direction.

_been far away for far too long_

A set of two, brownish grey, stormy and powerful eyes.

_But you know, you know, you know_

They shoved their way though the crowed until they were face to face, both of their eyes filled with tears and smiles huge.

_I wanted  
_

_I wanted you to stay_

Suddenly, Katara ran into Aang's arms and hugged him tightly, tears staining his monk clothes, but he didn't care as he did the same thing in Katara's hair.

"Aang!"

"Katara."

_'Cause I needed  
_

_I need to hear you say_

They looked into each others eyes, breath lingering on one another's face. Katara put her hands on Aang's cheeks, pulling him closer ever so slowly. As their eyes fluttered shut, their lips locked into place on the others as they kissed passionately.

_That I love you  
_

_I have loved you all along_

Their lips flowed together, like waves in the ocean, the air blowing and spraying the water over cliffs. Love overflowed the kiss, spilling out into each other. Katara's hands moved from Aang's cheeks and her arms snaked around Aang's neck as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling each other in, deepening the kiss.

_And I forgive you  
_

_For being away for far too long_

One of Aang's hands stayed put on her waist while the other flowed through her dark brown, chocolate colored hair.

_So keep breathing  
_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Neither one of them wanted to stop but they both knew that breathlessness had caught up to them, and reluctantly, the broke apart for air.

_Believe it  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Aang…Aang I missed you so much!" Katara said this as she dove back into Aang's arms for another embrace. She noticed he had grown a full one and a half feet since she last saw him three years ago

"I did too Katara… I missed you more than you will ever know."

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

"Aang, you're not going to leave again anymore are you?" She said into his chest.

"No, not anymore, and if I do…" Katara tightened her grip on his shirt and looked at him like she was going to cry, but Aang had a smile on his face. "If I do, you're coming with me."

_Believe it  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Katara flew hard back into his chest, crying of happiness as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Then she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down at it then back up at Aang with wide, watery eyes and a small, surprised smile.

_Keep breathing  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

It was a beautiful betrothal necklace, with the symbols of the Southern Water Tribe and the Air Nomads swirling together engraved into it. An inscription was writen on the back

"Katara, my love will be held with you forever-Aang"

He smiled hopefully, making her smile grow wider. She then put it on, wrapping her mothers around her wrist making his smile grow wider.

"I love you Aang. And of course I'll marry you" Katara whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Katara. I love you more then anything in the world. And I want to thank you for that."

_Keep breathing  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

They both smiled wide as they both plunged back into another kiss.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Makes you wanna smile? Makes you wanna cry? Makes you wanna puke? Should I stop writing forever? Please, press that little blue button that says Go. Come on, PLEEEEASE!! Those who review and favorite this story get a virtual cookie...! PLEASE! Feel free to say whatever you want. I don't like flames, but if I need it...(sigh) go ahead...


End file.
